


Loki and Bruce Celebrating....Something!

by IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Photoshop Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome





	Loki and Bruce Celebrating....Something!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/gifts).



Here’s the second picture I wanted to make last night! This is another for Auntieomega’s fanfics. I’ll probably make a lot more of these. I plan on putting them all into a ‘series’ on there so Auntieomega’s fic-pics stay together. 

This is Loki and Bruce, I’m envisioning at a party somewhere. Maybe celebrating June 26th? Hmmm….

This was a really simple manip, just some texture changes and some drawn on hair to create ‘Loki’ from Tom. Here's the original post on Tumblr: [Loki and Bruce Celebrating Something!](http://rancidrainbow1.tumblr.com/post/122815577798/heres-the-second-picture-i-wanted-to-make-last)


End file.
